


There Can Only Be One

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jayne can't have River, he'll find someone else to be River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Can Only Be One

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about when I was re-reading [ She's A Sticky-Fingered Filcher](http://toxic-corn.livejournal.com/8865.html), particularly the T-Rex chapter. [](http://taramonk.livejournal.com/profile)[taramonk](http://taramonk.livejournal.com/) left a comment saying, "I bet that if [Jayne] ever DID find a River-like whore, he'd find some other excuse." So I decided to play with that idea. Hopefully it doesn't suck!

There Can Only Be One

 

It was a slow night and Bobbi was bored nearly to tears. The men who worked in the mill had already spent their paychecks or their shrewish wives had taken them to buy food for their fat children. These waits in between pay days were terrible.

 

The other girls in the back room looked just as bored. Eve was darning socks, May was flipping through a magazine, and the rest were playing Tall Card.

 

Heavy footsteps from the hall broke into the silence, and the voice of the madam, Corrina could be heard. “Just this way, Jayne! The girls could use some company.”

 

Eve squeaked and threw the socks behind the chair. May tossed the magazine out the opened window, and those playing cards shoved them under the couch cushions.

 

Bobbi watched all this in mystification. Why all the excitement over some new girl with a boring name like _Jayne_?

 

The door opened and Corrina led in the biggest, handsomest man Bobbi had ever seen. His name wasn’t Jayne, was it?

 

“Girls,” Corrina simpered. “You all remember Jayne.”

 

“Hi, Jayne,” the girls cooed. May stuck out her bust for good measure, earning her filthy looks from the other girls.

 

Jayne muttered something and started looking around the room, seeming to pass over each girl. Bobbi’s heart skipped a beat when his heavy gaze landed on her and stayed there.

 

Corrina noticed. “That there’s Bobbi. We got her almost a year ago now. Pretty slip of a thing, isn’t she? All that long, dark hair and those big doe eyes a big man like yourself could just-”

 

“You any good at role play?” Jayne asked, interrupting Corrina’s spiel.

 

Bobbi smiled at Corrina’s annoyance but turned the smugness to seductiveness when she realized Jayne was still looking at her.

 

“Who do ya want me t’ be?”

 

~*~

 

Bobbi lay on the bed, dressed in an ill-fitting sundress Corrina had found in the attic that belonged to some girl a long time ago. She shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. When the big, rough hand ran over her calf, she had to struggle not to smile.

 

“Oh,” she said, softly

 

“You ‘wake, girl?”

 

She fluttered her eyes open in what she hoped was an innocent way. Judging by the man’s pleased sigh, she’d done good. “Is it time for Captain Daddy’s meeting?”

 

“Not just yet,” Jayne said, all growly. It gave her shivers. “I was thinkin’ me ‘n you could have a meetin’ of our own first.”

 

Bobbi wanted to laugh, but sat up and forced herself to look confused. “What do you mean?”

 

Jayne’s hand smoothed up her thigh. “Ya got such pretty skin, girl.”

 

For a second, Bobbi was afraid she was going to laugh again. Men always talked big but once she had them alone in her room, they turned into boys. But then she noticed how his hand was shaking slightly and his eyes were so uncertain. She bit her lip.

 

“What are you doing, Jayne?”

 

“Your brother ‘n Mal would have a fit if they knew I was doin’ this.”

 

“I like it,” Bobbi said, honestly.

 

Jayne snatched his hand away and scowled at her, the mood broken. “You can’t say it like that.”

 

“Oh, I’m supposed to be talking like a book.” Bobbi blushed, wondering what the hell made her stray from the character. She cleared her throat and tried again, voice soft. “This girl likes touch. Hands. Warmth.”

 

She’d said the right thing because his hand returned to her thigh and continued upward.

 

“Yeah, but it’ll prolly get me killed.” Jayne reached her underwear and hesitated.

 

“No. I won’t let them. There’s been too much death already.”

 

Bobbi watched Jayne’s face as his fingers slid under the elastic of her underwear and lightly brushed over the flesh between her legs. He was looking at her the way she’d look at iced planets as a child. Wanting it so much, but knowing she couldn’t have it and then the disappointment as her mama lead her away, sayin’ that they couldn’t afford fancy treats when there was eight kids to feed and pa was drinking up the money he’d make at the boss’s ranch.

 

Without realizing it, she brushed the backs of her fingers over his cheek. His iced planet girl was leaving him hurting pretty bad if his breath was coming this fast and hard just from touching her nethers.

 

She gasped when he slowly eased one thick finger inside her.

 

“Am I hurtin’ ya?” Jayne asked and she didn’t know if he was talking to her or Iced Planet Girl.

 

“No,” she cooed and shifted her hips a little

 

“Good. Know I’ve hurt ya before ‘n I’m sorry. So sorry, pretty girl.”

 

Bobbi swallowed with difficulty and moaned when Jayne started to move his finger. She’d never been this excited before, never wanted to be her character as much as she wanted right now.

 

Jayne leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, not letting up on her except to add a second finger, making her cry out and clutch at his shoulder.

 

“Feel that, girl?” he rumbled into her ear, his stubble brushing her cheek and making her gasp more. “Feel how I’m stetchin’ ya?”

 

Bobbi mewled, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling.

 

He grabbed one of her hands that were twisting the bed sheets and placed it on his erection, straining against his fly.

 

“This is what ya do ta me,” Jayne whispered, longingly. “I want ya so damn bad, Riverdoll. Do ya want me?”

 

Bobbi nodded frantically. “Yuh huh!”

 

Jayne stopped again, making her whimper. He withdrew from her and Bobbi grabbed at him.

 

“Wait, what’re ya doin’?”

 

“This ain’t gonna work,” Jayne said, flatly. He got up from the bed and grabbed his coat from where he’d tossed it on the floor. “You’re not her.”

 

I’m tryin’ ta be!” Bobbi exclaimed. “Come back over here and I’ll try again.”

 

Jayne shook his head and strode to the door. “You’ll still get your credits, don’t worry on it.”

 

“It’s not about that,” Bobbi said softly as the door shut behind him. For just a few short minutes she’d actually felt cherished. Adored.

 

Loved.

 

For the first time, she thought maybe this wasn’t the job for her.

 

~*~

 

Everyone was in the mess laughing and talking when Jayne stormed in. He stood himself in front of Mal and Simon and squared his jaw as they stared at him, blankly.

 

“Got something to say, Jayne?” Mal asked.

 

“Listen ‘n listen good,” Jayne snarled, glad that he’d been practicing this speech on the walk back from town. He pointed at River. “I done the stupid thing ‘n went ‘n fell in love with her. I been tryin’ ta make it stop ‘n I can’t. So if you’re gonna kill me, do it now ‘n then maybe I can get some peace!”

 

Everyone gawped at him for a moment. Mal was the first to recover.

 

“Here I was thinkin’ you were never gonna speak up, Jayne,” he drawled. “How ‘bout that.”

 

Jayne looked around at all the knowing expressions on everyone’s face (well, except for the Doc. He just looked resigned.) in confusion.

 

He damn near leapt out of his skin when the smooth, warm little hand curled around his own. When he turned his head to look, he found himself drowning in River’s eyes and he had to wonder how he’d ever been able to consider for a moment that that other girl could even hope to hold a candle to this one.

 

“Always doing things the hard way,” River said, smiling.

 

THE END


End file.
